lux_painfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinji Naruse
Shinji Naruse (成瀬シンジ) is a student at Kisaragi High School. Personal Data Shinji is Atsuki's classmate. He has messy purple hair and is good with computers. At first glance, he appears spoiled because he gets away with truancy, hacking and insulting the teachers but that is not the case. He sometimes assists other students with his hacking skills, and becomes friends with Naoto Hidaka by teaching him about hacking. Game's Description A junior at Kisaragi High School and Atsuki’s classmate. Stupid haircut. Apparently isn't too sharp, as he erased that mail. Proud and spoiled… That was just awesome. It was obviously the skilled work of Nöla. That photo should finally shut Shinji up for a while. Been studying and using a PC since he was a kid. Started hacking in junior high. Now he buys and sells stocks, making cash. Annoying. I heard he’s close with Yuzi Okura, but he doesn't consider him a friend. He just uses him. What a bastard. Has a dirty mouth, but I hear he also has a weak stomach. He hides out and takes stomach medicines, not wanting people to know. Seemed spoiled, but it seems he can’t talk back to women. Seems whipped, but still keeps on complaining constantly. To fend off Silent, he must have the brainpower of a telepath. Cute, but really tough. Hope he doesn't get any bigger. History I. Pre-History He is well known by numerous people for hacking into government agencies in the past. He even hacked into the president's PC and doctored photos as well as terrorized harmful sites to 'help the public'. He has been almost arrested several times for it. But despite his actions, he couldn't be convicted by court because there was a lack of evidence against him and he was a minor. The reason behind this is because Shinji successfully hacked into systems without leaving or leaving little evidence. II. 21 Days with Atsuki Saijo In Chapter 1, while attending school, he noticed that one of the school's computers had an email. When he checked it, he noticed the strange code in it and decided to investigate it out of fun and curiosity. After copying the email, he deleted the original email and began to leave. At that moment, he first met Atsuki Saijo, who was going to investigate the same email Shinji saw. After talking to him for a brief moment, he left school (despite class not being over) and began his investigation In Chapter 21, he told Atsuki that he decided to use his hacking abilities to help people. In the True Ending, his memories of Atsuki were erased like everyone else close to him in Kisaragi City. He was helping Mika out with choosing a mouse when Rui (who regained her memories of Atsuki) came rushing pass them, hit them in the process. As Rui continues to chase after Atsuki before he leaves the city, both Shinji and Mika regained their memories of Atsuki as a result of being hit by Rui, who possessed psychic powers that trigger their memories. When it was discovered that Atsuki was gone, Shinji joined Rui, Mika, Ryo, Yayoi, and Akira at a bridge and began reminiscing about Atsuki and what he did for everyone. Rui then added that they would meet Atsuki again in the future for sure. Shinen Suicide Incident: How does he know? Deciphered mail. Ludicrous content. Because we found out. Suicide spot changed. Suicide Group member. Should be in school. Nobody knows yet. I will track it down. I'm leaving early. Trivia * In Chapter 2, if you ask info about Shinji from Takuya, he'll tell you that Shinji earns thousands of yen because he works as a day trader, even during class. * In Chapter 2, if you ask info about Shinji from Yayoi, she'll tell you that Shinji passed state exams for data processing and made very popular games. Category:Characters